


Like Baiting A Fish

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Just Can't Get Enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Baiting A Fish

He'd noticed it from the beginning, but he'd assumed it was Hannibal fooling around.

It'd been weeks since that moment and nothing had changed. Blade continued to notice Hannibal's long glances and comments that sounded too off to be taken jokingly. Hannibal had a crush on him and Blade couldn't help but find it amusing.

It was strange, but he couldn't help himself teasing Hannibal. Accidental touches was the best he could, but it worked. Hannibal became flustered around him and the more he did, the more Blade enjoyed it. It was fast becoming as enjoyable as slaying vampire scum.


End file.
